


Take my breath away

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Musician RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Forest Sex, Ireland, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/9adb26f266cf43c84718c5cb86688728/ae14a30bb446be3a-88/s500x750/efa558cda44641e1ad66469af72b6b1f113e289c.jpg
Relationships: Fergus Gleeson/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.  
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!  
> AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/9adb26f266cf43c84718c5cb86688728/ae14a30bb446be3a-88/s500x750/efa558cda44641e1ad66469af72b6b1f113e289c.jpg

The marram grass was rustling quietly around you because of the gentle breeze. There wasn’t anyone else on the Malahide Beach, at least not anywhere nearby you, maybe farther there were some fishermen or couples walking by the shore. Most of the students went to party on at local pubs after the 2nd annual Battle of the Bands, or went home, but you felt blessed that the elder boy didn’t go home nor went drinking with his band members but was on the sandy shore, next to you. Apart from a few beacon-lights it was pretty dark out there, but it was nice to see the starry sky clearly, and just listen to the waves. 

“Thank you for coming with me.” You said while you still couldn’t believe that a handsome guy like him has said yes, when you asked him whether he’d like to take a walk with you after the competition. You were sitting up straight, your arms wrapped around your legs, while he was laid back in the sand resting on his lower arms. 

“I can’t see why would I’ve said no.” You turned your head at him for the sweet answer, and smiled lightly at him. “Gareth has managed to break my glasses, so I’m thankful you didn’t want to go to a restaurant though or something like that where I’d have to continuously hold it.”

“I’m sorry…but wait I maybe have something for you…” You dig inside your worn backpack and soon pulled out a package of band aid from it then leaned down to Fergus. “Maybe it’s for the best if you’d take it off while I wrap it around it, wouldn’t want to accidentally poke your eyes.” 

“Here…wow it’s smart…” 

“I carry around lot of stuff what might seem useless but who knows, and now it came handy.” You shrugged then finished wrapping it around the temple and the frame. You gave it back to him before you rested your chin on your knee. “I really loved how you played. My favorite was ‘Diamonds’, I love songs which gives you lot of emotions, and just makes you think about a certain thing.”

“Wasn’t good enough to win.” You looked back at him when he said that and shook your head before you’ve leaned down onto the sand beside him. 

“Don’t say that. Just because you guys didn’t win it doesn’t mean that you weren’t good. And even if not with this band; I can see you playing awesomely in some other bands in the future, maybe even as the leader of a band. You’re talented.” You were lying on your side and watched as he looked at you with a smile. 

“I’m happy for all the winners, just…” 

“You have the right to feel disappointed or feel like it wasn’t fair, because you were really good. Just don’t suppress it and be like ‘I’m happy for the others and I don’t matter..’ because you do matter….shit, do I sound weird? I mean we haven’t even talked before.”

“No. You actually sound lot older than you are…thanks for what you’ve said. I’m not sure whether this is what I want to do or should I pick some “real” profession for myself.” He’s made a quotation mark in the air when he said ‘real’ and he’s raised his brows at you. 

“That’s something what you feel, but if I were you, I’d not give up on playing for sure, and I think you could even become famous.” 

“That’s not what I’d aim for, but I love music so…I’ll see. What about you?”

“I don’t know yet…I don’t even know who am I really. Flowing with the events and not having many people in my company. Uh…I don’t know what’s up with all these deep thoughts tonight, I probably sound like I’m high but I never even smoked a cigarette.” You chuckled along with him, then watched as he’s shifted then pulled out two cigarettes from his baggy pants’ pocket. 

“It’s not weed, just cigarette…wanna try?” 

“Tempting a fourth-year student to smoke?” You’ve changed your voice tone funnily afterwards he’s grinned at you and you’ve taken one cigarette out of his hand.

You leaned down and let him light it for you. After a few coughs you managed to smoke normally and eventually you have laid down on your back. You didn’t hesitate much when he’s asked you, because you wanted to try it for a while now, but on your own you didn’t feel like it. You blew out the smoke and wiped your eyes since they’ve watered up a bit from your first experience. You were lying like that silently for a while beside each other just enjoying the calming noises of nature and the feeling of the nicotine flowing through your system. It was a numbing feeling and you loved it. Once you finished you’ve pressed the butt of the cigarette into the sand and has turned your head towards the older boy. You felt how your heart was beating a little faster, no wonder because he was really handsome, you could see that, even under the dim lights. 

“It’s beautiful.” He’s said as he broke the silence and had his eyes on the sky.

“Yes…beautiful.” You whispered then blushed deeply as he turned to face you and noticed that your comment wasn’t about the sky. You wished that he’d have kissed you, but as his phone began to ring you knew that you’ll never find out whether he would have meant to do it or not. You looked back up at the sky while he was on the phone, from the way he was speaking you assumed it must have been his mother or father. “Do you have to go?” You asked once he’s hung up. It’s been late and time flew by on the beach easily. 

“Yeah, but I want to walk you home or at least till a bus stop…don’t know where you live.”

“It’s fine I live nearby….it was a really nice evening. Thank you, Fergus.” 

“Are you sure? Not like my dad would kill me if I’d go home later.” He’s smiled down at you once he’s wiped the sand off his pants. 

“No, really. It’s fine.”

“…..Y/N, are you free on Sunday?”

“Yes…” You held your eyes on him, and your heart began to beat a bit faster. You didn’t think that he’d ask you out. 

“We could meet at the Marina, around eleven.” 

“Alright, sounds great…um…goodnight then.” You’ve taken a few steps back and awkwardly waved at him and waited for him to say goodbye as well. 

As you kept walking on by the shore you glanced back and just watched him for a while. It was foolish to fall for someone that fast, but you couldn’t help it. You exhaled loudly before you turned away and continued walking towards the station. You were aware that the train wasn’t in service anymore but once you got there you jumped down between the rails and began to walk along it towards Donabate. You turned on your phone to have some light as you were walking for about an hour. You smiled to yourself as you thought back about your night with him. The waves were calmly splashing against the rails’ edges as you were crossing through. You were happy but at the back of your mind you were wondering whether he had a girlfriend already? Or he just meant to hang out with you as a friend? On your way home you had these thoughts in your head with some memories of the competition as well. You smiled to yourself as you thought back how sweet Fergus was up on the stage, and gosh he played so well on the guitar. 

*****************

When Sunday has finally come you were at the Marina way earlier than it has been discussed, because you just couldn’t wait to meet him. You zipped up your jacket as the wind out there has become more intense but it was a sunny day otherwise. 

You smiled up wide once you’ve spotted Fergus walking up towards you. Gosh, he was so cute and handsome. You tried your best to keep it cool and not give it away that you were already in love with him. 

“Hi..” You blushed deeply once he’s pressed two kisses onto your cheeks. You held your eyes on his through his glasses, the band aid still around the broken parts. His eyes were so beautiful, at first they seemed to be green but in the sunlight it has shone in an almost turquoise color. 

“I’m glad you got home safe, I’m totally stupid but I forgot to ask for your number.” 

“Yeah….and it’s fine, we can fix that now.” After you’ve changed numbers you began to walk along the Marina together, and you were surprised once you stopped next to a small ferry. “Where are you taking me?” You wouldn’t have minded going anywhere with him, but it made you curious. 

“You’ll see.” 

You felt warmness in your belly as he held onto your hand then got on board with him. Even though he was sweet and planned it to be a surprise the ferry’s old captain told every single information and legend about Ireland’s Eye, The Martello Tower and The Church of the Three Sons of Nessan. But no matter how many things he’s said about the small island once you got off the ferry and were walking on the island you were speechless for a while. The view was so magical and mesmerizing at the same time. 

“It’s like a little paradise, it’s so beautiful! Thank you for bringing me out here Fergus.”

“I’m glad you like it, even if it didn’t remain a surprise.” 

He pulled out a package of cigarette and first held it out towards you then once you took one, he did the same. You sat down onto the rocks and as you exhaled the smoke you rested your eyes on the view for a while before you cast your eyes at him as he took his glasses off and put them next to him. When he looked at you, you felt how fast your heart began to beat again. He had beautiful eyes and without the glasses on, it was even more visible. He reached out to caress your cheek which only made you to blush. Fergus leaned in closer slowly while he kept the eye contact with you, you felt how your pulse rate must have been crazy right then, and once his soft lips were pressed against yours, your body even shivered into it a bit. You scooted closer to him and slowly began to make out with him. As you felt his tongue, you parted your lips. A tingle spread all over you as his warm tongue brushed against your tongue. You put your cigarette down and gently cupped his cheek, before your fingers would have slipped up along his brunette locks. The kiss lasted long and it was so passionate. When his hand slipped onto your waist and pulled your closer to him, you broke the kiss and wrapped one of your arms around him.

“After we go back, I was thinking we could go for little hiking.” Your whole face was red and goosebumps appeared on your skin as he planted some kisses on your neck and whispered in your ear. “My brother lent me his car, so we could go somewhere around Maulin then down to the waterfall. Would you like that?” He asked before he nuzzled his nose against your then put his glasses back on.

“Yes, I’d love that.” 

Once you rested your head on his shoulder, he’s wrapped his arm around you. You looked up at him and just held your eyes on his handsome face. It was so idyllic to only hear the waves and seagulls, while you were there with such a handsome guy.

************************************

You shifted on the big rock covered in moss as Fergus sat down next to you. You’ve been walking for a while till you reached to a more secluded part farther from the main hiking path. He leaned down and once he pulled your jacket’s zipper lower, he began to kiss your neck. 

“Fuck…you smell so good.” He whispered against your neck, his warm breath sent shivers down your spine and you felt a needy tingle in your panties. 

You scooted closer to him and pressed some kisses on his stubbly cheek, your breathing became more intense as you felt his hand slipping up under your dress. First he was stroking your inner thighs while you’ve already parted your legs more. 

“Fergus, please….” You said quietly as you cast your eyes up at him then you cuddled closer to him as he pressed his palm against your lap. You kissed him on the lips as he slowly began to rub you through your panties. You hoped that you didn’t sound too desperate but you needed his touch.

“You’re soaking through your panties…do you want my dick that badly inside you?” 

“I haven’t been with anyone before….” You only answered that but afterwards you nodded in connection with his question as you looked him in the eye. 

You whimpered as he slipped his hand under your panties, and you could feel his long fingers rubbing your folds. One of his fingers soon began to stroke your throbbing clit you grabbed a hold onto his jacket due to how good it felt. Thanks to how big the rock was, you moved a bit and knelt above his lap while his hand remained inside your panties, continuously rubbing your wet pussy. You fumbled with your zipper but eventually your jacket was pulled apart and you panted as he grabbed onto one of your breasts through your dress while he slowly slipped one finger inside your hole’s entrance. You squeezed your eyes down and held onto him. 

“It hurts…” 

“I’m sorry.” He gently sucked on your lower lip before he stick his tongue inside your mouth and you moaned as he continued stroking your clit. You looked at his handsome face as he reached back with his hands and gripped tightly onto your ass cheeks which drew some groan out him. As he lifted you up you held tightly onto him blushed as he put you down on the ground. He undid his pants and pushed it down then you moaned as he soon pressed his bulge against your pussy through his underwear. He took his glasses off and put them aside before he leaned down more and began to spread kisses on your neck while he continued rubbing himself against your lap. 

“Uhhh…..I’m gonna come.” 

Your cheek turned redder as he slipped a hand under your dress, so his hand was now on your bare breast. It felt so nice and warm to have him on you like that. You were loud as the orgasm hit you, damn you could feel how his hard dick was rubbing against your twitching clit and pussy lips through the texture of your underwear. The orgasm was so intense that you could swear it was lasting more than a minute. He patiently let you to come off it as you were gently rubbing yourself off on him till the intense tingle lasted.  
He unfolded your dress in a rush, then unhooked your bra. It turned you on the way he stared at your bare breasts, then you moaned up as his lips were around one of your nipples in the next moment. You slipped your fingers along his soft brunette locks and as you looked down you saw him removing his boxer what he took off along with his jeans. His cock made your muscles twitch along your pussy wall, and you wanted it inside you. You panted as you watched the way he was jerking his cock while his other hand was massaging your breast. 

“Take your panties off….ah yeah…Jesus you’re so wet…” He pressed the head of his cock in between your folds, along your clit then down to your hole which made you moan again. “This will hurt, but I’ll make It quick, okay?” You nodded before he pressed his palm against your mouth before he firmly thrust his erection inside you. You groaned in pain against his palm and panted how the first few thrusts afterwards hurt as well. But felt the pleasant warmness spreading down your lap again as he stroked your breasts, then began to rub them. You took his jacket off him so he was only in his t-shirt, but he soon got rid off it. His upper body was so hot. You ran your fingers along his slim torso then at his hairy chest. He leaned down to kiss you while his thrusts sped up, then he soon pulled his cock out of you, and once he crawled up to you he continued wanking his long dick, some pre-cum already dripping down on your breasts till the hot semen squirted down all over your breasts. He reached down and rubbed one of your breasts as he was still jerking his cock, till he squeezed the last drip of cum out of it. 

Fergus sat down on his heels while he was panting from his orgasm. You watched as his cock was twitching in the air. You hesitated a little but eventually you pushed yourself up from the grass a little and leaned down as you gently took the head of his cock in your mouth. 

“Oh fuck…” He reached back and once he put his glasses back on, he looked down at you. “Lean on your side, I want to see your tits.” You shifted a little and as you leaned onto your elbow you continued sucking on his dick, you pressed your lips tighter around it. It tasted kinda salty but not entirely although you liked it. You reached out to fondle his balls. As he placed his hand at the back of your head and pulled you closer to his lap you gagged and had to pull away to cough but then you went back in and tried to deepthroat him. You couldn’t take him in wholly, but no wonder since he had an impressive size. You looked up at him as he was watching you and your naked body. “Get on top of me.” As he leaned down you continued sucking his cock and only moved one of your leg to his other side before you lowered your lap and squeezed your eyes shut once you felt his lips then tongue against your cunt. Shit this felt so good, you tried to focus on sucking his dick while you felt his eating you out so eagerly. But then you pulled you head back and whimpered as you felt close to the edge. You rubbed yourself back more against his tongue, the way he was stroking the area around your pussy lips made you moan so needy and desperate. You cussed as you finally reached your orgasm and closed your eyes down as he gently licked your sensitive clit. You lowered your head down soon and once you put your fingers around the base of his cock you continued sucking on it, bobbing your head up and down, till Fergus came down along your throat. It made you gag a bit but apart from a few drops which ran down your chin, you swallowed it all down. 

As you slowly pulled your mouth off his cock you shifted so you could lean down next to him. Shit, it wasn’t fair how hot he was. You thought it was no more than a crush but you were falling badly for him. 

*********

“My brother will kill me if I make a mess in his car.” His hands were on your breasts as you were riding on his cock in the front seat. It was dark outside and the area where you lived wasn’t a busy place so it was quite unlikely that anyone would have spotted you. 

“You were the one who said that you can’t wait till tomorrow and you have to fuck me again.” You said on a shaky voice then moaned as he rubbed his face between your bouncing breasts. “Does my pussy feel that good, Fergus?” You teased him but gasped as he grabbed hold of your hip and began to thrust up inside your more roughly. It turned you on and you moaned as you reached your orgasm. His cock moved faster inside you, and as he came and thrust up firmly inside you, your body was pressed against the wheel so it honked but neither of you cared much about it. You closed your eyes down as he placed a tissue under you then pressed it on your pussy once you got off him. 

“Are you gonna tell your brother what we’ve been doing in his car?” You asked as you leaned in and kissed his neck while he zipped his pants back. 

“No. Christ…” He rolled his eyes before he leaned aside and kissed you on your lips. “Tomorrow you’ll come over then, right?” 

“Yes…so your parents and brothers won’t be home?”

“No, they’ll be at my auntie, and I just said I gotta rehearse with the band.” He shrugged then once you were finished dressing up you leaned in to kiss him more, humming as he grabbed onto your butt. 

“I hope you’ll come to pick me up early.” 

“As soon as they’re gone I’ll be here.” 

As you were lying in your bedroom you kept thinking about the great sex you had with the hottest boy from your community school. It was hot and kind of kinky how he was a bit older than you, but also you felt like you were falling in love with him. But you just preferred not overthink anything or read too much into things, but you wanted to enjoy it as it was. 

********

“Oh my god! Turn this up! “ You moved your head to the rhythm of one of the greatest hit of Roxette and giggled as Fergus leaned over and pressed a kiss onto your cheek before he cast his eyes back on the road. 

“You’re cute.” You blushed from his compliment then you imitated as you were playing on the guitar while you began to sing along with the radio. 

“Touch me now. I close my eyes. And dream away…come on Fergus, sing with me.” You grinned at him as he gave you a look and inhaled down the smoke from his cigarette. 

“I can’t sing. But you just go on, your voice is sweet.” 

“Please.” He flicked the cigarette out the window then turned the volume higher before he began to sing along with you. 

“Yay!” You cheered and hit the rhythm on your thighs. “….It must have been good….But I lost it somehow…It must have been love…” 

**********************

“What were you talking about? Your voice is beautiful….oh and yeah it was a big lie on the stage too.” You said while he was busy with the keys as he locked the front door, but you squeaked once he picked you up into his arms and carried you till his bedroom, where he gently put you down. 

“Thanks…” You looked up into his eyes and felt how fast your heart was beating just from that intense eye contact. “What would you like to do?” 

“It’s silly…”

“I’m all ears.” He stroked your cheek and gently hugged you to himself. 

“I’ve been at many school events, parties…and all that…but no one ever asked me to dance with them.”

“Do you know what you are?”

“What?” You asked a bit uncertainly that maybe you said something wrong. 

“A gem.” Your cheek flushed from his answer and smiled against his sweet kiss. “Alright then…as you can see I have dozens of discs so you can request anything.” You shyly whispered the song into his ear and you couldn’t stop smiling about how sweet and nice he was to you. He searched around a bit before he put the disc into the player and walked up to you once he pressed the play button. 

{ Take My Breath Away by Berlin is playing on the Hi-fi } 

Not like you could dance well but it didn’t matter during the minutes the song has lasted. You kept your eyes on him as you were slowly dancing to the song. Around the end however he began to press kisses onto your shoulder which you didn’t mind of course. You slipped your arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips as he reached under your dress and began to push your panties off you, from which you’ve stepped out from. As he rolled his fingers further, he helped you out of your dress. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“Uh..thanks?…” You didn’t think you looked beautiful at all, but he was sweet for saying it whether he was only being nice or whether he truly meant it. You pulled his band t-shirt off and pulled him down for a deep kiss while you tip toed to reach him. “You can do whatever you want to me.” You whispered into his ear and smiled as his cheeks flushed, then you just walked up to his bed and leaned down on your stomach while you held your eyes on him. You rested on your elbows as you were watching him taking off his jeans then underwear, his fully hard cock slapped against his flat stomach. It made you feel so good that he already wanted you that badly. 

You cooed as you felt his warm length being slipped in between your ass cheeks then you pushed yourself up from his bed and made out with him, while his fingers explored your naked body all over. He pushed you down onto the soft mattress and lowered down so he could rub his cock against your breasts. As he pulled your hands to your breasts, you understood what he wanted and you pressed them together for him. Fergus thrust his cock between your breasts and you felt how some pre-cum already dripped down onto your skin. He looked so hot, how he was enjoying it. He pulled on your hair to lower your head and a grunt left his lips as the head of his cock was slipping inside your mouth with each thrust between your breasts. 

“Fuck…stick your tongue out…yeah.” He pushed on the bridge of his glasses then grabbed onto your breasts as he sped up his thrusts. When he squirted the white substance all over your face and tongue you stroked his thighs soothingly till he come off his orgasm. You swallowed down what was on your tongue and wiped the rest off from your face, which you’ve sucked off from your fingers so that he could see you doing it. “That’s fucking sexy….” He reached out and fondled your locks before pushed himself up higher on his bed. You followed him there and kissed him on his lips. He cupped your cunt and rubbed your pussy for a while before he positioned you to face the other way before he’s slowly pulled you down on his cock. “Ahh, move up a bit…yeah…” You bit down on your lips and felt your clit twitch from the new sensation as he pulled his cock out and began to slap it against your anus. 

“Do you want to fuck me there?” You asked on a teasing voice and pushed your ass back more against his erection for which he’s grunted and pressed the head more against the tight hole. 

“Is that okay?” 

You didn’t say anything only nodded back at him. He searched through his drawer and after a few seconds you felt the cold lube being squirted onto your ass hole, then not much after he pressed the head of his cock inside you. You were holding onto his legs as you were slowly lowering yourself down. It took more time but he was patiently waiting while he was fondling your back, then once he was fully inside your ass he pulled you tight to his body, and while he was stroking your breast with one of his hand he slipped the other between your legs. You whimpered as you felt his long finger being pushed up inside your vagina. 

“Do you like it (Y/N)? Your pussy is so wet, and it’s so tight.” You whimpered as he slipped one more finger inside you and also kept thrusting his dick up more inside your ass. “I love how it tastes, so sweet, the prettiest pussy I’ve ever fucked.” You moaned and clenched your muscles more around his fingers, as his words were turning you on. “Let go baby, come against my fingers.” You leaned back to kiss his lips, and you grabbed onto his arms as you began to feel the spreading and intense orgasm. 

“Harder, harder….uhh fuck, ah Fergus….you’re so good, you’re so…good.” 

You panted then gasped as he pushed you on your chest and began to fuck your ass hard. You were sensitive and it still hurt, but you were still high on your orgasm as he was rutting inside you. He grabbed onto your hair as the pace became faster. You hummed as he came inside you, his grunt was so hot. He collapsed on top of you, and your body shivered as you felt how his cock was still throbbing inside you. 

*****************************

You spent the rest of the day in his bedroom, fucking. God those hours were crazy and so good. Then as it was getting late he drove you back home in his brother’s car. You were both sitting in the car rather tired out, but no wonder that you were exhausted from all the orgasms and several positions. You lit another cigarette with him and just held your eyes on him. The silence kind of made you anxious and wonder whether this would be the time he’d tell you this was it, but you looked at him a little surprised when he leaned in and kissed you, in the most tender way, gently sucking on your lower lip. 

“I was thinking we could go down to Cork or Galway for a couple of days in the autumn break. Would you like that?”

“Yes! Gosh…it’d be really nice…um…Fergus. Are we……are we dating? It’s not like I’d not go with you if we’re not, cause I want to. I’m ….I just want to know I guess.” Shit this rambling must have come off odd, but you had to know. 

“Yeah. I didn’t actually say it out loud but I thought it’s pretty obvious that I really like you, and that we were on a date when I took you to the Island, then today…and I hope that we could do something tomorrow after school. We could go to a pub, then for a walk.” Your face was all red and you smiled when he slipped his hand onto your thigh. 

“I really want to. I can’t wait…ah, it’s a shame we’re not in the same class.” You leaned aside as you inhaled down the smoke then blew it out slowly. 

“Yeah, but we’re at the same school, still more than nothing….when will you have P.E.? I just want to see your hot body in a small short, and a top.” 

“You’re just teasing me…” You snickered then leaned over to kiss him again, while his hand remained on your thigh and continued stroking it. “…on Tuesday, sixth lesson…do you plan on doing bad things to me after the lesson, Fergus?”

“Yeah, very bad things…dirty things.” He mumbled against your lips before he kissed you. He slipped his hand further but cussed as his phone rang. After the short conversation he shot an apologetic look at you and turned on the engine. 

“Drive safe, okay?” You cupped his cheek once you flicked the cigarette out the window and kissed him deeply. “Shit I already miss you, no matter how fucking cheesy it sounds that’s the truth.” He shook his head as he snickered then kissed you more, before you got out of the car. God you couldn’t wait to see him again, and your fantasy just kept going on at night in your room, about what he will do to you after your P.E. lesson.


End file.
